


Hold Me Down

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Hate Sex, I promise he has an out if he wants it, Kind of Domme!Octavia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 04, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: "I don't know what you're talking about."Octavia looked directly forwards, refusing to acknowledge Ilian any further than that. He kept talking, though, directly in her ear, whispering so low that it was almost unintelligible."Don't you? That's what you do, isn't it? Kill people when the Ice King says?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write things like this. What is wrong with me??  
> Anyway, I still ship Linctavia with all my heart, but I feel like Ilian and Octavia have the potential to get into a crazily dysfunctional relationship as season 4 continues. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Title was inspired by the Halsey song of the same name.  
> I do not own the 100 or its characters, I am making no money off this, disclaimer, disclaimer, etc, etc.

"Are you gonna kill me too?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Octavia looked directly forwards, refusing to acknowledge Ilian any further than that. He kept talking, though, directly in her ear, whispering so low that it was almost unintelligible. 

"Don't you? That's what you do, isn't it? Kill people when the Ice King says?"

Octavia's hand was turning white from her death grip on her blade, and her eyebrows furrowed. The words were meant to hurt, but Octavia didn't react any further than the tightening hold. She knew that, if she didn't leave, she would end up doing something she regretted. Indra's voice was in her mind, urging her to leave before she would do something that could end up getting her killed. She obeyed the command of her rational mind, and turned on her heel to walk away from the Trishanakru man before she could find herself slitting his throat. 

"You're just Roan's bitch, aren't you?" 

 _That_ made Octavia stop in her tracks, and turn to face Ilian. Her hand was still on her sword, and she drew it from her belt with a quick, practiced motion. Ilian reached for his own sword as well, but before he could pull it from his sheath, Octavia was on him, wrapping her calloused hands around his upper arm. She forced his weapon out of his hand, letting it drop forgotten on the road behind them as she pulled him into a secluded spot beyond sight of anyone in their immediate area.

"Well, I didn't think that Sky people could kill without hiding behind a gun. But, I guess you're just so desperate to prove yourself to us that you'll kill in our ways, but that doesn't make you any different from the rest of your kind! I have news for you, Sky bitch. Trikru may have accepted you, but no one else ever will. Not even the Azgeda King will ever see you as anything more than what you are: Skaikru! So, go ahead: kill me. Prove yourself!"

Octavia's hand cracked across Ilian's face in a slap, a strike which she knew hurt Ilian far less than his words were meant to hurt her.

"Shut up,  _boy!_ I'm not going to kill you, you fucking idiot! Not fucking yet, unless you breathe a word of any of this to anyone!" 

His cheek stung from where Octavia had slapped him, and Ilian was suddenly aware that she had him pressed up against a tree and was straddling his lap. Her sharp blade was at his throat, and Ilian was sitting completely still, fear lingering in his mind. Even if Octavia said that she wasn't going to kill him, it didn't stop the fear of the sword pressed close to the tender skin in the dip of his throat. Especially after he had practically signed his death warrant with the things that had just come pouring from his lips.

She wasn't pressing on his neck hard enough to break the skin, but Ilian knew that Octavia would have no qualms about slitting his throat if she had to. Or even if she wanted to.

Although Ilian was fairly certain that, if it came down to physical strength against physical strength he could probably take Octavia down, he wasn't willing to underestimate someone who seemed to be the personal assassin to the king. Besides, he couldn't deny that he was slightly curious to see what would happen with this girl straddling him and holding a blade to his throat after saying that it wasn't yet his time to die.

Octavia slapped Ilian again, harder this time, and when he raised his hands from his side to try and take control of the situation, she pinned them quickly against the trunk of the tree above his head, using only one of hers. 

"Fuck you!" 

The look in Octavia's eyes was baiting, and Ilian knew that she wanted him to struggle against her grip. He didn't want to give her the pleasure of fighting back, and then having this girl beat him.

There was a strange sort of understanding between them. He didn't know when it had appeared, but he knew what it meant. Ilian knew instinctively that all he had to do was say the word and Octavia kom Skaikru would disappear into the night, at least until she needed to kill him. 

He didn't know why he didn't say the word.

Octavia used the hand not pinning Ilian's hands to the trunk of the tree and wrapped it around his throat. Her thumb was on one side of his neck, and her other four fingers on the other side. The space between her thumb and index finger pressed into his neck. The pressure constricting his airways made Ilian choke and gag, which drew a dark smile from Octavia. He didn't struggle beyond turning his head back and forth, which did nothing to get Octavia's hand away from his neck. She kept her free hand there until Ilian's eyes began to bulge as he gasped for air, and then allowed him to take a breath, pulling all the air possible into his screaming lungs. 

She didn't choke him again, instead using her clenched fist to pound on his arms, still suspended above his head by her strength. Ilian couldn't stop a pleasurable groan from passing up through his lips, and he hoped that Octavia hadn't heard.

She had.

A feral smile passed Octavia's lips, and he knew that she knew exactly why he was groaning. She pressed her chapped lips angrily to his, and he spent none of his energy trying to resist the bruising kiss. It was a rough, brutal kiss, all teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. As they broke apart, Ilian tried to free his trapped hands from where Octavia still had them pinned. He didn't even get close to freeing his hands when Octavia removed the hand herself and quickly replaced it with her much stronger forearm to pin Ilian to the tree. 

He spit at her then, and the saliva landed squarely on Octavia's cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away, instead letting it drip down her face while she slapped him again and again.

This time, Ilian didn't even try to hide the moan at the stinging pain of the abuse. He felt his traitorous cock stirring underneath where Octavia was still straddling his lap, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her. She took her free hand away from raising bruises on his face and tangled it in his hair and pulled roughly, voice taking on a mocking tone.

"Oh my god, you _like_ this, don't you? You call me Roan's bitch, but do you know what? I think you're  _my fucking bitch!_ "

Ilian didn't bother protesting that statement, and Octavia angrily kissed him again as shame coursed through him. He'd been hit before, but his body had never reacted in the way it was now.

Octavia's lips continued to move punishingly on his, and Ilian knew that she was trying to bait him into protesting, into saying that he wasn't her bitch, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Furious at his resistance, she yanked sharply on his hair again and bit at his lip until it bled as they kissed.

"Fuck you, you fucking Sky bitch!" 

She wrapped her hand around his bared throat again, and his cock reacted to the pressure by growing even harder as Octavia choked him. This time, it was with less grace and care than before. Her elbow jabbed purposefully into his chest and this particular callous pain finally broke his play at resistance. He spoke, in a voice much smaller and more pleading than the one he had used to swear at her less than a minute ago. He knew, instinctively, that this was what she had been waiting for since she first pinned him to the tree.

"Please, Octavia!" 

She threw her head back and laughed, a cruel laugh that Ilian knew was meant to mock him. "Yes, Trishanakru? What the fuck do you want now? Is there something else that you want to say to me?"

"Octavia, I-" 

She cut him off.

"Say it, bitch. If you say it, then maybe I'll choke you again, since you seem to like it so fucking much!" 

"I'm hard." 

"Oh, I know that! I felt it through your fucking pants when I first started hitting you. Do you  _really_ think that I care about that? Well, you're fucking wrong! It's not my fault that getting hit makes you feel good!"

She finally let go of Ilian's hands and swung off his lap, disappearing into the night without another word. He didn't know why she left- maybe because the game was over. 

Ilian watched her go, and when Octavia was completely out of his line of vision, he wrapped his right hand around his aching cock and quickly jerked himself off to the faded feeling of Octavia's rough and calloused hands around his throat, and her casual slaps across his face. He spilled in the grass with a moan, not knowing if she was still somewhere out in the darkness watching his shameful pleasure.

Octavia's face figured prominently in his dreams that night, and he woke up trying to deny what he knew he wanted. He couldn't get Octavia out of his mind.

Later that day, knowing in the back of his mind what drew him to the door of the girl who would probably end up killing him some day, he knocked. Octavia opened the door quickly, as if she had been standing right next to it and waiting for someone to arrive.

Her eyes met his, and the feral smile appeared back on her lips as she stepped aside to let him in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope this didn't suck too badly. Again, I don't usually write things like this.


End file.
